


【hpss】「碎片」—「逃脱」

by Ayahuasca_psychedelic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahuasca_psychedelic/pseuds/Ayahuasca_psychedelic
Summary: 「碎片」第五篇搞过来不知道为什么格式都没了😭想看分段什么没问题的可以戳我LOFTER【死藤—致幻剂】
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	【hpss】「碎片」—「逃脱」

第五篇，咕了蛮长时间快到结局惹（也可能是另一个大坑）

———————————————————

【斯内普！】 斯内普反手一个魔咒把追来的波特击翻在地，摆手让贝拉他们先走，自己则转身回头，大步走到波特面前。 【你利用了我！看着我！】哈利跌在地上抓紧了自己的魔杖，好像那就是他的救命稻草，现在，指着斯内普。【天杀的，混蛋！你怎么能——！】 【救世主又何尝不是？】斯内普冷笑，【你当真以为我分不清意乱情迷与虚情假意，嗯？你想迷倒你没有人爱的教授，仅仅靠施舍给他一指甲盖的虚伪爱意。】他胃里的酸水泛上，涌到鼻腔。 【波特，我没那么蠢。你真的以为我为你神魂颠倒了。】斯内普的左脚后挪，用足尖点地，右脚的黑色皮鞋鞋面上蒙了一层灰。 【你不过是喜欢我的母亲——】 被波特戳中一直以来的要害，他自己一手捏造的要害，这让他一愣。 【你把我当成什么？】哈利瞪大眼，在斯内普眼中可悲的像个家养小精灵。 【送上门的替代品。】 斯内普高声回应，骤高的音调带动声腔颤动，嗡嗡直响。 哈利的瞳孔骤缩，里面愤怒的增长可见。 他低吼，怒火凝结出的攻击魔咒被斯内普轻易打散。他的魔杖被斯内普打飞到他脚下。 【现在结束这个话题——波特，你打不赢我的。】斯内普把他的魔杖踢远，到他够不到的距离。 【西弗勒斯——】哈利的语调一瞬间变得柔和，整个人蜷在地面上，看起来很弱小，【别走，求求你，别和他们走。】他往上伸出胳膊，空荡荡的双手拉住斯内普的衣角，把头埋进去。 【波特，哪边都容不下我的。作为主人曾经的追随者，你们这边不能接受我，而作为邓布利多的教徒，主人那边我无法交待。那么，你挽留我干什么呢？】 斯内普苦笑。这个笑容应该挺标准的，他嘴角的一块肌肉都因为这个扯动发酸了。 【我，是个食死徒。】 【留下来，】波特抬起头，满面笑容，眼里的泪水摇摇欲坠，【让我把你碎尸万段。】 他的眼泪顺着脸淌落，和土地融合在一起。 【我不会让你死在别人手里的，西弗勒斯，你只能死在我手里。】 斯内普扯回被哈利攥在手里的他的袍角。 【真抱歉，不能如你所愿。】 斯内普半跪下来，揪起哈利的衣领，魔杖尖对准他的下巴。他仰着脸，那双绿眼看着斯内普，过于专注，里面盛满的相较痛恨更近似于深情。 斯内普咬牙，最后脱口而出的也不是什么可以威胁生命的恶咒，只是一个单薄的—— 【昏昏倒地。】 【西弗勒斯——】 腻滑的腔调几乎带着毒蛇吐信的嘶嘶声，把斯内普四处飘荡的思绪拉回。 【主人——】 斯内普膝行过去，接着小心翼翼地捧起伏地魔垂延在地板上的黑色袍角，带着十二分的虔诚俯下头亲吻。 他很清楚，黑魔王喜欢他的下属，作出一副什么样的低贱姿态来取悦他。 【你在走神，西弗勒斯。】伏地魔抚摸着盘踞在一旁的纳吉尼，它舒服地晃动蛇尾，黄色的竖瞳贪婪地盯着斯内普。【我们还没讨论出来个结果。走神，这通常不是个好习惯。】 【是的，主人。】 【那么，现在——】伏地魔不再抚摸纳吉尼，他用他那苍白的枯木一样的手指，捏住斯内普的下巴，迫使他抬起头。他仆人的眼睛，一如既往的空洞。【告诉我，是谁给你的胆子，让你去抢德拉科的目标？】 他的另一只手，覆上斯内普的额头，锐利的指甲找了块好地方，用力深深嵌进去。 【回答我——西弗勒斯。】 额头传来尖锐刺痛，斯内普确定那里的皮肤不仅被刺破了，而且已经开始流血了，湿润的血液。 【他……他该死！主人！】 跪在冰凉地板上的双膝开始麻木，麻木感随着他的话语扩散到全身每个神经。 邓布利多，他该死吗？在那么多人质疑你的时候，只有他愿意把信任交付于你。 如果他该死，那你又算什么？ 【他，该死——！】 麻痹感抵达心脏，胸腔被穿堂的冷风灌满。感觉自己像个没有灵魂的空壳，做作的皮囊只会为了迎合别人，吐露违心的言论。这不是第一次，却是最钻心的一次。 【没错，西弗勒斯——】伏地魔收回手，指甲尖挂着猩红，【他，该死。现在，我们已经有了一个结果了。退下去吧。】 斯内普颤颤巍巍地站起来，低头鞠躬后穿过空荡荡的大厅，黑魔王的声音从身后传来，高昂凌厉。 【西弗勒斯！记住，不要治疗。留着它！它很适合你！】 背身关上沉重的门，他的耳边只剩下萧瑟的风声。 侵略，混战，占领，吞并。 这些就是这些天来食死徒在巫师界的所作所为。武力镇压向来不是一个英明君主该有的行为，但它足够有用，鲜血成河的政权也许能换来较长时间的屈服。这源自内心最原始的，对于力量的恐惧。 伏地魔重新集结了黑巫师，狼人和巨人一族，不断在英国巫师界各地挑起纷争。他要求绝对服从，不愿归于他麾下的，用武力解决，或者干脆一个死咒。他的势力已经渗透到英国魔法部里，甚至已经掌控它。 他等待一个时机，向霍格沃茨出手。 斯内普归来，刚结束一场小型战斗，食死徒成功镇压住了魔法部剩余的负隅顽抗的傲罗，魔法部现在完全掌控在他们手中。斯内普的黑袍子上不知道沾了多少巫师的鲜血，他走进来时裹着满身的浓厚血味，深灰色的尘土糊在破烂的袍子下摆。 他照例向他的主人行礼，汇报这次的战果及人员损失情况。虽然他知道他的主人一般并不关心后一项。得到主人的例行赞赏后，他提出了一个要求。 【主人，我可能需要，回霍格沃茨一趟。我们的药剂恐怕不足以支撑下一次战斗。】 伏地魔知道自己带领出的食死徒一贯的蛮横作风，所以当斯内普告诉他补血剂和治疗药剂的库存已经告罄时，他并没有感到惊讶。 【西弗勒斯，你需要什么？魔药材料，我可以叫卢修斯帮你弄来。马尔福，他们毕竟是马尔福，他们有这个能力。】伏地魔血红的蛇瞳盯着斯内普的脸，反问他，【所以，西弗勒斯，再说一遍你需要什么？】 【主人，原谅我的鲁莽。】斯内普伏在地上，不再开口。 【算了，西弗勒斯。我相信，你有自己的合适理由。你当然可以回去——我优秀的仆人。】伏地魔瞥过去，看到斯内普额头上新生的痂，【不过，当心阴影里藏身的臭虫，西弗勒斯。告诉我，你有这个能力全身而退。】 【我有这个能力。请您放心，主人。】


End file.
